Pamiętnik Guurahka
Jestem Guurahk - Kal, a oto historia jak ja, Rahkshi, stałem się Wielką Istotą. Rozdział I W najdalszych zakamarkach pamięci, wciąż widzę siebie jako Kraata. Małe, słabe i bezwolne stworzenie. Dopiero później się dowiedziałem, że nie byłem do końca zwykłym Kraata. Otóż przed początkiem wszystkich początków, wielkie istoty zaczęły tworzyć światy. Powstałem właśnie w jednym z nich. Byłem nadwyżką wszechpotężnej mocy i zostałem strącony w kosmos. Przez wieki tułałem się, aż wreszcie osiadłem w esencji Makuty Mutrana. Później on, nieświadom jaką potęgę w sobie trzyma, zmienił mnie w Kraata. Następnie popełnił jego najgorszy błąd. Zmienił mnie w Rahkshi. Normalny Rahkshi potrzebuje drugiego Kraata do kontroli. Ale ja nie byłem zwykłym Kraata. Po uzyskaniu ciała obudził się we mnie mój duch. Chcieli do mnie włożyć ich najnowszy eksperyment - pierwszą Pijawkę Cienia. Lecz ja się nie dałem. Mocą Magnetyzmu ogłuszyłem dwóch Makuta - Antroza i Bitila. Wtedy jednak pojawił się Makuta Teridax i wrzucił tą istotę do mnie. Ale to "coś" nie mogło nade mną zapanować. Szamotałem się trzymając za głowę, aż nagle potknąłem się i... wziąłem drugą kąpiel w energetycznym protodermis. Połączyłem się z istotą i zdobyłem część mocy Cienia. Makuta sądząc, że zostałem zniszczony utracili czujność, no może poza Vamprahem. Wtedy powstałem jeszcze potężniejszy. Zaatakowało mnie czterech Makuta. Ach ci głupcy. Ułamkiem mojej mocy zmieniłem ich pancerze w pył, a antidermis wchłonąłem. Ich małe móżdżki nie mogły się równać z moim umysłem. Użyłem mojej mocy wody i wylałem energetyczne protodermis na kilka Kraata. Powstałą z nich istota nazwana Kraata - Kal. Cóż za ironia. Nawet z przydomkiem "Kal" Kraata było słabsze od Rahkshi. Zawładnąłem nad jego umysłem i posłałem na Makuta. Zrobiłem wielką dziurę w ścianie i uciekłem. Rozdział II Po przebudzeniu byłem zwykłą bestią, pragnącą, jak inne z dzieci Makuty, zabijać i niszczyć. Jednak po ucieczce poczułem jak moc odchodzi ze mnie wraz z Energetycznym Protodermis wypłukującym się ze szczelin mojego nowego ciała. I kiedy czułem niesamowitą utratę mocy, sądziłem, że nie dopłynę dalej nawet z mocą wody. Lecz wtedy spotkałem go. Tajemniczy Makuta Mismarax. Jedyny Makuta, który pozostał wierny światłu. Uratował mnie, kiedy byłem a skraju wyczerpania, nauczył mnie korzystać z mocy i walczyć, wzmocnił mnie we wszystkich aspektach i pozbył się tej bestii którą byłem, robiąc miejsce dla szlachetnego potomka prawdziwych Rahkshi i Wielkich Istot. Przez dziesiątki lat szkolił mnie jak ucznia, nie, niczym syna. I tym razem na prawdę czułem się "dzieckiem Makuty". Nie tą straszną bestią Makut z Bractwa, lecz synem kochającym i kochanym przez ojca. Jednak czułem, że nadejdzie coś strasznego. I nadeszło... Makuta Teridax wysłał Bitila wraz z ogromną armią na wschód. Mroczny brat Mismaraxa wyczuł go i stoczył z nim pojedynek. Nie miałem odwagi by mu pomóc, kiedy przegrany Bitil, nasłał na niego swą hordę. Makuta Światła walczył zacięcie, lecz przewaga liczebna była zbyt wielka. Porwali go, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Mroczni słudzy splądrowali cały mój dom, zniszczyli to co lubiłem, odebrali to co kochałem najbardziej i złamali mojego ducha. Lecz tak jak złamana kość w końcu zrośnie się, tak moja wiara w siebie nie zginęła, a wręcz została wzmocniona. Poprzysiągłem sobie, że nigdy nie dam sobie zrobić tego samego. Nigdy nie dam zniszczyć tego co kocham...